Weird
by oni-neko ninja
Summary: A random Sasuke/Naruto two-man squad mission. Non-yaoi, funny, kinda short oneshot. Hope you like it, R&R please. PS: Plz don't mind the, erm, unconventional title.


**Disclaimer**: I forgot to mention this in my other stories, but sadly I don't own Naruto. If I did, Sasuke would have a half-cat girlfriend who loves him for who he is and wants to help him kill Itachi (no offense to Itachi fans).

Dani-chan, if you're reading and if you recognize this, it's because I decided to type it up and post it. I just couldn't help it.

* * *

Our favorite fox and raven were assigned a mission as a two-man squad. Their mission: take down a ninja who had the ability to turn his enemies into whichever animal resembled them the most. Easy, right?

Wrong. Nothing is very easy when it's just Naruto and Sasuke on a two-man squad. When the tag-team is those two, even the simplest things can go wrong.

They caught up to and fought said mysterious enemy. (**A/N**: sorry, the enemy is nameless, I dunno who it'd be) Awkwardly enough, though, the enemy managed to get away by using an unknown jutsu, turning Naruto into a miniature nine-tailed fox and Sasuke into a big black/dark grey wolf. Escaping as the jutsu took effect.

The two fifteen-year-olds had to get back to the village and, as much as they both hated to admit it, tell Tsunade what happened and why the mission failed. (Not that either of them would know how to explain it.)

They weren't very far away from Konoha. They only had to spend one night in the woods.

Naruto fell asleep fairly quickly. Sasuke, on the other hand, had a harder time getting to sleep than his fox traveling companion did.

After just laying awake for twenty minutes, the big wolf couldn't take the boredom any longer. He had to do something to lighten his mood. (**A/N**: Notice I didn't say _the_ mood, I said _his_ mood.)

So he got up, walked off behind some bushes, and...

"RRrrrroooooooooowwwwww." He howled.

And to his amusement, Naruto's little red-orange ears twitched, and before he knew it, the small fox was running around in circles, practically hyperventilating over the fact that he'd just heard a wolf howling.

"Sasuke? Sasuke?! Sasuke!! Where are you?! Where, where, where?!?!" the frightened fox yipped.

Sasuke walked calmly back out of the bushes, towards the fox. "Stop flipping, Naruto. That wolf was miles away from here. Trust me."

"Sasuke!!" Naruto yipped happily, finally calming down now that his friend was back from wherever he'd gone.

Naruto ran over to Sasuke excitedly, diving underneath his larger friend for protection—right in between Sasuke's front paws.

"Hide me, Sasuke. There's a wolf out there! Scary... I don't wanna be wolf-food!..."

Sasuke looked down at his little friend. "Suimasen? A wolf? _I'm_ a wolf, sukoshi dobe." 'Heh, I've always wanted to call him that...' (**A/N**: Suimasen = excuse me)

Naruto gulped nervously, cowering a little bit. "I-I meant... another wolf! Yeah, that's it! Another wolf!! Not you!" 'Sasuke looks spooky in this dim moonlight... Those eyes... Hhhmmm... Reminds me of Oro-teme...'

"Relax, will you? I won't bite," Sasuke reassured the fox in a friendly way.

"Whew..." Naruto sighed, relieved.

"Let's get back to sleep..." Sasuke barked quietly, letting out a yawn.

"Yeah... let's..." Naruto agreed sleepily.

The next day the two teens were back in the village, but no one seemed to recognize them, for they were both still stuck as animals.

Until, of course, they bumped into Eva.

She took a good, long look at them both in turn.

"Sasu-kun?? Naru-nii??" she meowed questioningly after a moment of examining them both.

At that question, Naruto yipped and Sasuke barked excitedly. Sasuke's tail even started wagging.

"I guess that's a yes," Eva thought aloud.

Sasuke's tail just wagged more, and Naruto continued yipping in a very hyper, Naruto-like way. (**A/N**: Well he's Naruto what can you expect?)

Eva then made a handsign, lightly tapping each boy on his head and mewing, "Rimen Kaihen no Jutsu!" with each tap. (Reverse Transformation Jutsu)

Poof! Both of Eva's buddies (Sasuke and Naruto) were human again.

Naruto checked for tails, and when he found none, he started examining the rest of his body excitedly, listing what he found: "...No more tails, I have hands again, my thumbs are back—yay! I can eat ramen again! I'm not half Sasuke's size anymore! Dattebayo!!..."

"Unh... Arigato, Eva-chan..." Sasuke mumbled. 'The dobe actually has a pretty good idea. I'd better check to make sure _my_ tail is gone, too.'

"Yusettai, Sasu-kun, Naru-nii. Oh, ken bai za fuu, next time you two take on a mission against someone who can turn his enemies into animals, let me come with you." (Yusettai = you're welcome; ken bai za fuu = and by the way)

"Ina kiki, date naze, Eva-chan?" Sasuke asked. (No offense, but why...?)

"Because I'm immune to those kinds of jutsus. That's why, Sasu-kun."

"Oi, the dobe's rubbing off on me. I'm turning into an idiot," Sasuke scolded himself.

"Oi, Sasuke, I'm no idiot!" Naruto snapped.

"Wanna bet, dobe?"

"I may just hold you to that, teme!"

* * *

Any dialogue that isn't in English is in Japanese. Just thought I'd mention that.

Also, if anyone can come up with a title for this, please let me know - I can't think of a title.(!)


End file.
